


Relaxed Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You help Steve relax
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Relaxed Request

**Anonymous** asked:

I’m currently in the hospital (not for COVID lol) but I would really like some pack Steve x reader drabbles if that’s ok (p.s. your a great writer and I love u)

Oh no babes, I hope they are taking good care of you and you will be home soon. 💙 I’m gonna probably sound like a broken record at this point, but take care of you. Feel free to send more if you want babes. I will do my best.

You heard Steve come into the bedroom before you saw him, your arms wrapped around his pillow and face pressed against it, the late hour making it hard for you to fully awaken. Even in the semi conscious part of your mind, did the Little Wolf stir, yawning when she lifted her head, rubbing her head against her forleg to bring herself out of her rest. 

<Alphas home.> she acknowledged as you finally started to stir and move a bit, rubbing your face in his pillow, similar to your Little Wolf actions earlier. 

_I hear_. You whine softly into the pillow and listen for Steve.

The shower burst on, and the light under the bathroom door just barely seeped in the room. You rolled to your hip, waiting for Steve to come to bed. It wasn’t long till the door opened and he came back out, rubbing a towel against his dark blonde hair and he draped it over his chair, moving to lean over you whispering. “Go back to sleep Little One." 

Kissing your forehead, he eased down next to you, laying on his stomach and balling the pillow you were just using to lay his head on it, even with his closed eyes you can see his nostrils flare, and his face bury in deeper, still warm from where you were using it. 

"Long night Alpha?” You push up and rub your hand along the spanse of his wide back, feeling him groan at your touch. 

“Remind me why I took this order again?” Talking about the Packs Logging Company. 

“Cause its income and connection to the humans. Let alone helps everyone, Wolf and human alike.” You said as you moved to carefully straddle his hips, letting your hands slide up and down his back, muscles jumping where your hands smoothed over tanned skin, all the freckles sweeping over his shoulders darker from the sun. 

You started to let your fingers dig into his shoulders, rolling your palms against the knotted muscle when he gave another deep drawn out groan of approval. “Right there Baby, squeeze harder.” Which made you chuckle softly as you complied. You let your Little Wolf out a bit, some of your actions controlled by her. 

Leaning forward carefully, the tip of your nose drew down the back of his neck, nipping softly just behind his ear. Steve had no issue giving you what your wolf was asking for. Tilting his head to the side, he flashed his neck enough so you could nuzzle against it, inhaling his sleepy warm scent. 

You smiled to yourself feeling him start to relax underneath you, pulling back to rub at the rest of his back. It wasn’t long till you felt his breathing grow deeper, on the verge of a snore. 

_I think he’s asleep_. 

<Our Alpha is exhausted, tomorrow we should see if he will do a late start. For everyone.>

_I’m sure the rest are beat to._ You agreed while easing off him, and start to settle back in, when Steve scooped you in against him as he rolled, tucking you to lay your head on his chest, rumbling out against your hair something that sounded like a ‘thank you’


End file.
